warriors_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fire's Spark
This takes place in between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice. Characters A Fire's Spark Prologue A cat padded through the brambles into a small clearing where a pitch-black she-cat sat, gazing into the starry night sky. The cat padded beside her, rising her gaze to match the taller black cat. "What is it, Crystal?" the black cat spoke to the approaching cat. "The cats have been born," Crystal said calmly, "Should we tell the cat?" Crystal asked. "No," the black cat said coldly, "not yet, be patient,""I'm tired of being patient Nightmoon!" Crystal cried to the cold black she-cat. "That is what we pledged to be," Nightmoon replied to Crystal, "Just be patient or you will never get anywhere in the afterlife." Chapter 1 It had been three months sense Firekit had opened her eyes, she was the only kit her mother, Redpelt, has had. Firekit was only 3 moons old and wanted to be a warrior so badly, just like the other kits and apprentices she had seen. "Redpelt!" Firekit yelled has she ran away from the door and toward her mother's smooth fur. "What is it Firekit?" Redpelt asked her kit with concern deep in her rough voice. There had been a adder under a rock near the nursery and Firekit wanted to defend her mother from the scaly creature. "There was a scaly piece of grass that slithered under a rock and it looked scary," Firekit explained to her mother. "Stay here," Redpelt instructed. Redpelt peeked out of the nursery, looking for the adder. Redpelt pounced on something near the rocks and carried the adder in her jaws. "My mother caught a adder!" Firekit called to Ivykit and Dovekit nearby. The two other kits raised their heads quickly after hearing what their den-mate said. "She did?" Ivykit asked, "that's cool!" Dovekit said as Redpelt padded back into the nursery. "You don't need to worry about that adder anymore," Redpelt said strongly to the kits as Whitewing smiled at her kits' faces when they saw the adder right outside the nursery opening. Firekit looked up toward her mother, admaration sparkling in her amber eyes. She wanted to be like her mother, strong, fearless and proud. Chapter 2 Every few days, Birchfall visited Whitewing, Ivykit, and Dovekit. Firekit wondered why her father never came to the nursery to vist her and her mother. Firekit turned away from the nursery opening and padded toward her mother and sat down in front of Redpelt. "Redpelt, who is my father?" After Firekit asked the question, Redpelt immeditly sat up to look down onto Firekit. Firekit continued, "All the other kits have fathers that visit them, where is my father?" Redpelt just stared at her with an emothion that Firekit could not reconize. Redpelt kept opening her mouth, as if she was about to answer, and closing her mouth. "...Your father doesn't and never will know you exist," Redpelt finally answered. Firekit was confused, why didn't her mother just tell her who her father was. "...Okay mother," Firekit finally answered.Firekit turned toward the entruance of the nursery and padded outside. Firekit began to pad to Redpelt's friend Pinkpelt, when she was inturrupted by tripping on a rock and fell into the medicine den. Firekit felt her vision spiral as she stared into the dark den, Jayfeather was orginizing herbs in the corner of the den. "Who's there?" The medicine cat asked bitterly. No wonder he's grumpy all the time, he has to spend all of his time here. ''Firekit thought as she ran to Pinkpelt. "What is it Firekit?" Pinkpelt asked. Pinkpelt should have been in the nursery with Redpelt sense she has a kit named Dawnkit. "Hi Pinkpelt, do you know who my father is?" Firekit asked the pink-tinted she-cat. Pinkpelt looked into Firekit's eyes and replied, "Redpelt will tell you in time." Chapter 3 Dawnkit was looking around the clearing, looking for her mother. Pinkpelt went outside the nursery often, especially when Dawnkit went outside to look around. She soon spotted Pinkpelt talking to Firekit, her den-mate. "Hi Pinkpelt!" Dawnkit yelled to her mother. Pinkpelt looked up from Firekit to look at Dawnkit. Firekit began to run across the clearing to talk to Dawnkit. "Hello Dawnkit!" Firekit said to Dawnkit. "Hi, why were you talking to Pinkpelt?" Dawnkit knew she was over protective of her mother, but Firekit was protective of her mother even though Redpelt could ''clearly take care of herself. "I was asking her to see if she knew who my father is," Firekit explained. I thought Redpelt told her. ''Dawnkit thought, ''I don't know her father either, so i'm curious too. '' "I don't think my mother knows about your father," Dawnkit said. Firekit then started to pad into the nursery. Suddenly Firestar called, "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting." "Firekit and Dawnkit" Firestar continued', "'''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you both receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw and Dawnpaw," "Firepaw your mentor will be Pinkpelt. I hope Pinkpelt will pass down all she knows on to you," Firestar continued "Dawnpaw your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass all that she knows on to you." Chapter 4 Firepaw